


The help of a spell.

by toddgently (epiphavny)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brotzly - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, Episode: s02e05 Shapes and Colors, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Protective Todd, Soft Kisses, clingy dirk gently, dirk is in love with todd, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphavny/pseuds/toddgently
Summary: The love/peace spell that was casted on accident helps Dirk and Todd confess to each other. (takes place at the end of s02e05)





	The help of a spell.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos, I apologize because English isn't my native language :)

"Dirk!" Todd yelled from the distance and tried his best to get through the wave of teenagers. "Todd!" Dirk yelled back and put his hand on Todd's shoulders and Todd did the same.

"Dirk, you need to know you changed my life!You showed me everything I've been doing wrong and I didn't believe in anything and my life felt so small!"

Todd said while not breaking eye contact and his hands slid to Dirk's chest. "I treated other people like they were small too!That's bad, that's lame!That's over!" Todd's hands slid back up to Dirk's shoulders and Dirk just stared at Todd with a soft smile. "We went back in time, man," Todd said making Dirk giggle "remember? I believe Wendimore is real. We're gonna find the boy, we're gonna find Amanda and were gonna be best friends forever!"

Dirk's eyes were sparkling and a big smile was plastered on his face. He was feeling a feeling he couldn't explain. Dirk knew that he has felt this since the day he met Todd but now it was so strong he felt as if he'll just explode from it.

"Todd, you saying this to me is the single most important thing in my entire life." Dirk's hands were now resting against Todd's chest. "You are the first person I've ever met, you actually want me around!" "I didn't at first but I-I caught on!" "Yes!" "I-I evolved!" Todd said with such a big smile on his face. "Yes! Listen, Todd. I think something has been done to us.Possibly supernatural and it is great!"

Dirk yelled and they both started to laugh as they held onto each other. Dirk's laughing suddenly stopped and pointed at a person that was in the crowd "Hey, that dude is wearing my hat!" Dirk shouted and held Todd's hand as they stormed through the people around them. Dirk walked up to the man and did a fake cough and straightened his posture to look even taller. The man turned around and looked at Dirk with a confused expression.

"What do you want?" The man asked and Dirk looked at the hat "Can I have the hat back, please?" Dirk asked with the sweetest voice he could make. "Yeah, give him back the hat." Todd said. The man's expression didn't change but then his eyes shot at Todd who had let go of Dirk's hand and now had his arms crossed trying to look intimidating. The man laughed "Sure, man It's not mine anyway" He said and took the hat off, throwing it at Dirk and turning back to the woman he was talking to.

Dirk put the hat on and looked at Todd "He was so nice!" He mouthed and Todd laughed. "You look ridiculous!" Todd said and Dirk frowned jokingly. Todd grabbed Dirk's hand and just stared at their hands for a few seconds with nothing but a soft smile. Dirk looked down at their hands and he could feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach. Dirk looked up at Todd's face who was still looking down at their hands.

Dirk opened up his mouth to talk but was interrupted by a pink fur coat being thrown on his face. He could hear a group of girls giggling in the distance. He could also hear Todd laughing. Dirk sighed underneath the fur coat and took it off his face. He was sad to feel that his hand wasn't being held anymore. "Put it on!" Todd said with a smile and Dirk couldn't help but smile as well and put the fur coat on as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Dirk asked and Todd nodded, still smiling "Very." The music had gotten really loud and it had started to give Todd a headache. "Dirk! Let's go somewhere more quiet! My head hurts!" Todd shouted over the loud music. Dirk yelled "WHAT?" and Todd didn't bother repeating himself cause he knew this would go on forever. Todd turned around and started walking through the crowd to where the hallway was.

Todd leaned against the wall and asked a boy who was walking by if he had any aspirin to what he obviously replied no since he was at a party. He saw Dirk running to him with two glowstick necklaces around his neck but his hat had fallen off while he was running "Where did you get those?" Todd asked while Dirk gasped for air "Did you run a marathon or something?" Dirk took one more breath and finally answered "I found them on the ground but turns out they belonged to someone and they started to chase me" Todd rolled his eyes "You stole glow stick necklaces?Really?" Dirk looked at the necklaces "They're pretty, okay?!" Todd laughed at Dirk and then smiled to himself feeling the headache go away.

Todd sat down on the nearby hay stack that was oddly comfortable. Dirk sat down next to him and a wave of silence came upon them. "Why did we come here again?" Todd asked. Dirk pouted and thought for a few seconds. "I don't know but I'm having fun!" He replied and smiled to himself as he sank deeper in the hay stack. "Dirk by the way..What I said there back in the crowd. I meant every word I said and honestly I'm not done yet." Todd started and Dirk quickly sat back up.

"I've never met anyone as weird and fun as you," Todd paused for a little bit "I'll take that as a compliment" Dirk said smiling and Todd laughed ",yes I meant that as a compliment. You're like a human walking ball of happiness. However, a person can't be happy all the time.So if you ever need someone to talk to about anything really. Know that I will always be right here beside you."

Dirk just stared at Todd with a smile. Dirk wasn't saying anything and that was making Todd nervous. "What?" Todd asked "Thank you, Todd but I'm okay. I've been really happy lately. Even though I just got out of black wing and I was losing hope everyday for those two months..Seeing you again made everything perfect. I couldn't ask for a better best friend." Dirk replied and Todd didn't know what to say. He just stared and let those words sink in.

What Dirk has been feeling this whole time has reached it's limit. Hearing Todd say all those things shocked him. Todd was the only real friend Dirk has ever had. The only friend that stuck by his side. The only friend that listened and went along with all the crazy things Dirk has said.

But Todd didn't feel like a friend.

Todd felt much more than just a friend. Todd has made Dirk feel so many things. Todd makes Dirk feel safe. Like nobody can hurt him when Todd is next to him. The unknown feeling felt like it was eating up Dirk inside. He can't keep pushing it aside like this. He has to do something about it.

Dirk's eyes glanced down and his hand grasped Todd's softly. Dirk's heart was pounding out of his chest. This was the feeling. This was it. Dirk's eyes moved up to Todd's lips and stopped there. Every bone in his body was yelling at him to move in closer. Dirk licked his own lips as he stared at Todd's. It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore.

Dirk leaned in and their lips connected. He had heard the saying where you feel sparks when you kiss someone. He wasn't just feeling sparks. He was feeling so many things but couldn't put his finger on what was burning the most.

Todd's eyes were wide open but having Dirk's lips against his, it felt amazing. Like everything was right in the world. Todd relaxed himself into the kiss and put his hand on Dirk's waist and Dirk held Todd's neck as they kissed. It felt as if they were the only ones there. It's like the music was blurred out. Dirk moved closer deepening the kiss a bit but then pulled away and pressed his forehead against Todd's.

"Love."

Dirk whispered with a big smile on his face as he stared at the ground. Todd was still shocked but managed to get out the word "What?"

"The feeling I've felt this whole time. It's been love."

Dirk said a bit louder and looked at Todd "I've felt this feeling since the day I met you but I could never figure out what it was. I considered you my friend but I always knew you were something more than that."

Hearing Dirk say that made Todd smile. Nothing needed to be said. Everything was perfect. Dirk had almost forgot about his necklaces. Dirk took them off and leaned in to kiss Todd again. The kiss was soft and quick. When Dirk pulled away he put the necklaces on Todd trying his best so that Todd wouldn't notice. He wanted Todd to have a little present when he will wake up in the morning.

It was obvious the spell had wore off a long time ago because everyone was back to fighting,screaming and dancing like crazy. "Where do you think Farah and Tina went?" Todd asked. Dirk shrugged "They probably gave up looking for us and went back to the station a long time ago." Dirk replied. Todd grabbed Dirk's hand and intertwined their fingers. He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?" Dirk asked. He was okay on the outside but he was screaming from happiness in the inside because of all this. "Just felt like it" Todd said and that made both of them smile.

Todd yawned. "Are you tired?" Dirk asked and Todd shrugged. "How about we go back to the station and cuddle?" Dirk asked and Todd looked at him a bit shocked "O-only if you want to!" Dirk stuttered and Todd smiled "I'd love to cuddle." A wave of relief washed over Dirk and it felt as if his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

Dirk and Todd sneaked back into the station careful to not wake up the other people there who Tina had brought over. Dirk saw the same guy again he saw before and he was wearing the hat again. Dirk and Todd were holding hands again as they both found a place where to sleep. They found an empty spot behind a desk with four pillows and just decided to sleep there.

"Can I be the little spoon? It's just that..I've wanted to be held by you for so long."

Dirk whispered as he looked everywhere but Todd being embarrassed of how needy he sounds.Todd laid down on the ground and patted the space in front of him "Come here." Dirk smiled and laid down next to Todd and he felt Todd's arms wrap around him and his body press up against him. 'Nothing could be better than this' Dirk thought to himself and smiled softly

"So can I call you my assis-boyfriend now?" Dirk asked and Todd giggled quietly "You're such an idiot." Todd whispered "You're cuddling with that idiot." Dirk replied and Todd smiled "Yes I am." Todd yawned again and kissed Dirk's neck softly "Goodnight, Dirk" Dirk smiled even more and scooted even closer to him and finally whispered

"Goodnight, Todd."


End file.
